


To Hold

by sonderwalker



Series: The Dyad [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mostly Wholesome, based off of some artwork i saw the other day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderwalker/pseuds/sonderwalker
Summary: One time where Obi-Wan carries Anakin, and another time where Anakin carries Obi-Wan in return.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: The Dyad [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732246
Comments: 6
Kudos: 158





	To Hold

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo work is very busy so I will have to change my update schedule and I won't be able to update as often. Thank you for reading!

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan called out as he walked through the gardens. He tried reaching out into their bond- although it was still new- to see if he could get any sense of where the boy had run off to.

_‘Anakin?’_ Obi-Wan reached out into their bond, waiting for a response from the youngling. There was silence. In fact, Obi-wan was unable to get any kind of read at all about where Anakin was. Usually if he closed his eyes, he would be able to see where Anakin was, and vice versa- which led to several awkward situations and discussions about life. Through the bond he was able to see that Anakin was in the gardens, but he had no idea where. The temple gardens were huge, and Obi-Wan knew that Anakin liked to sit by the lake, but after checking the shores of the lake three separate times, he decided that he had hidden himself somewhere else. Obi-Wan took a deep breath- he knew that Qui-Gon would scold him if he found out how much he was worrying over what was probably nothing. He reached out into the force, searching again for Anakin. He felt a whisper, a slight nudge- telling him to head towards one of the shade trees next to the creek.

Obi-Wan walked slowly along the bank of the creek, looking for any hint or sign of a hyperactive child, but saw nothing. The water flowed along smoothly, the birds chirped above his head, and the grass was soft underneath his feet. Obi-Wan stopped to admire the scene when he saw the body of a very familiar youngling laying underneath the branches of one of the trees.

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan exclaimed as he ran forward, his heart filling with relief. Anakin remained motionless- which began to worry Obi-Wan. He quickly approached and knelt, checking for any signs of illness and injury. Anakin’s chest rose and fell steadily, and he looked… quite comfortable considering where he had chosen to fall asleep.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and chuckled. Only Anakin would manage to make him worry over where he chose to take a nap. He placed a hand on Anakin’s shoulder and reached out into the force again- just to confirm his suspicions.

Anakin was fast asleep and had appeared to find a new napping spot. He gently picked him up into his arms, and began to carry him back towards his quarters, trying to think about how he would explain how he had lost sight of Anakin this time.

* * *

“Medic! I need a medic!” Anakin shouted as he held Obi-Wan in his arms. Blaster fire rained down from above, and he could hear Ahsoka running alongside him. He could feel his master’s blood seeping through onto his own robes. He could feel the pain through their bond, the agony coming from his side, the exhaustion from being on the frontlines for months. Anakin ran towards the nearest gunship, Obi-Wan cradled in his arms. He tried his best to reach Obi-Wan through the dyad, but there was no response. His master’s presence, a constant in his own mind, was slowly fading into the rest of the force. His senses were always filled with the raw power of the force, but their bond served as a grounding point. Obi-Wan was always there. And he didn’t know what he would do without him.

No one understood, and, how could they? His emotions were raw, unfiltered, and unrestrained, but he kept up a brave face for the sake of his own padawan. He could hear his own breathing, labored and worn, but he continued onward. He could hear Ahsoka blocking the blaster fire that was aimed for them, but he continued onward. He could hear Rex ordering a medical evac- he could see it up ahead. And he continued onward.

“General!” Kix exclaimed as Anakin rushed forward, holding an unconscious Obi-Wan in his arms. Anakin barley registered that someone had even spoke to him, and he felt someone take Obi-Wan out of his arms, and watched as medics laid him on a stretcher, obscuring him from his view.

“Master?” Ahsoka asked tentatively. Anakin pursed his lips, praying to the force that his façade wouldn’t crack now. Not in front of Ahsoka.

“Yeah, Snips?” He asked while watching the medics take Obi-Wan away.

“He’ll be alright.” She replied. “It is Master, Kenobi, after all.” She smiled up at Anakin who looked back at her in surprise.

“You’re right.” He said, trying to convince himself. “He’ll be fine.” He added on. Anakin reached out into their bond again and was met with the same wave of pain from earlier. He winced in sympathy but noticed that it felt different this time. Obi-Wan felt more present, more stable than he had when he had been in Anakin’s arms.

“General, you should probably wash that blood off of you.” Rex said.

“Oh, right.” Anakin muttered while looking down. _Obi-Wan’s blood._ “I’ll… go do that.” He began to walk away, feeling like as if he were in a dream.

“You better go after him kid,” Rex said as he turned to face Ahsoka. “Make sure that he’s also alright.”

“Don’t worry,” Ahsoka said with a slight smile. “Master Skywalker will be fine.” She jogged towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Rex watched as Kix approached them again- and gave them an update on General Kenobi. He could guess- from the way his own general reacted- that he was in a stable condition, and that he would be just fine. He saw the tension leave his general’s shoulders and watched as Ahsoka’s face lit up. Even though they were further away now, he could hear the commander’s voice over the lower voices of the rest of the men.

“Told you, Skyguy.” She said as she rolled her eyes. Rex smiled.


End file.
